heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Thorgrim the Viking Champion
Not so aggressive as his brother Finn, Thorgrim is more thoughtful, almost a poet-warrior. He has a keen eye for an opponent's weaknesses and a penchant for perfectionism, always adjusting his warband, closing gaps, realigning his forces. Thorgrim's loyal followers have come to trust his instincts as a natural tactician. Like his brother Finn, Thorgrim received an enchanted weapon from his benefactor, Jandar: the Shield of Gerda. With this shield, Thorgrim is able to project a force field that protects both himself and all who battle beside him. Stats * Life: 4 * Move: 5 * Range: 1 * Attack: 3 * Defense: 4 * Point Value: 80 Abilities *'Defensive Aura 1': All friendly figures adjacent to Thorgrim add 1 die to their defense. *'Warrior's Armor Spirit 1': When Thorgrim is destroyed, place this figure on any unique Army Card. Thorgrim's Spirit adds 1 to the defense number on that card. Synergy * Is a valid target for the Knights of Weston and MacDirk Warriors' Human Champion Bonding. * Is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line's Valiant Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game *'Whose Unique Army Card for Warrior's Armor Spirit 1?' For Warrior’s Armor Spirit 1, it just says “place this figure on any Unique Army Card”. Can I place Thorgrim on any Unique Army Card in the game (including my opponent’s), on any friendly card, or only my own Unique Army Card? You may place Thorgrim on any Unique Army Card that is in play. It can be a friendly Army Card, or an opponent’s Army Card. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Is Warrior's Armor Spirit an Optional Ability?' Do you have to place Thorgrim on a Unique Army Card once he is destroyed, or is Warrior’s Armor Spirit 1 an optional ability? It is an optional ability. You are not forced to help your opponent’s figures. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Friendly Figures' What figures are considered friendly? Per the Master Set rules (page 9) friendly figures are your own figures and teammate’s figures. All figures you control are always considered friendly. Whenever you are allied with a teammate at the beginning of a scenario, any figures you both control are considered friendly. A temporary alliance between opponents during a battle doesn’t change anything. Remember, alliances can always change (unless stated at the beginning of a scenario), so even when you have a temporary truce with an opponent, that opponent’s figure is never considered friendly. (Hasbro FAQ) *'Placing Thorgrim on Cards Whose Units ARE NOT on the Board' Can I place Thorgrim's "Warrior's Armor Spirit 1" on the Airborne Elite Army Card even though the Airborne Elite have not yet Dropped? Yes, you can place it on any unique army card, yours or your opponents, on the battlefield, or not. This includes the Airborne Elite before they drop as well as the Retchets. HOWEVER. You do not get to use any of the special powers on that Army Card if the Order Marker is turned over and they are not on the board. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Like with his brother Finn, it is a common strategic mistake to attempt to kill Thorgrim early in the game simply to use his spirit power. Thorgrim is much more valuable while alive and able to enhance multiple units, especially the MacDirk Highlanders. He can also be used with the Knights of Weston, but MacDirk Highlanders have a very limited defense of 2.Thorgrim can help make up for this; however, it should be noted that with his meager life of four(4) he is a poor choice for their Chosen Champion. Use him as a secondary Champion if playing with multiple Highlander squads. Many players feel that Thorgrim is a "poor man's Raelin" as he is a weaker version of her in almost very respect. He has half her defensive boost, one fourth her range in the ability, and cannot fly. However his most important advantage over her is that Throgrim can be bonded with, allowing his ability to be used flawlessly with assaulting an enemy position alongside either Knights or Highlanders. Unlike Raelin, this Viking does not fear death, use his spirit power to make one of your Heroes or Unique Squads that much harder to kill. Thorgrim can be used as a Stalwart Defender. Combine Thorgrim with the Roman Legionnaires, and make a defensive wall with Thorgrim in the middle. The result is a powerful defence against melee units because of Thorgrim's Defensive Aura 1. This can also be used with range squads such as the Minutemen. Beware of explosion types of attacks when using this strategy. Category:Jandar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Rise of the Valkyrie